


The Reaper Sees

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Series: SOA SMUT [10]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sons of Anarchy, Anal Sex, Dildos, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Role Reversal, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters
Summary: Jax and Tara
Relationships: Tara Knowles/Jax Teller
Series: SOA SMUT [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301864
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Reaper Sees

Jax started to relax, letting out a deep breath, and sank into the bed hiding his face with his hands expecting a lash out and trying to hide his red-faced embarrassment. It didn't come. He peeked at her on the bed, she sat smiling at him giggling a little at his silly demeanor about what he'd just confessed to her.

"You're being silly babe. That's not that weird or surprising. I care about you; this is supposed to be fun. Sounds exciting, I've never done it, but I've played dominant before during sex, why not add that element?" Tara rubbed his back sympathetically, understanding why he was so nervous.

"Okay. Well I'm sorry for being a dork about it, I've just never told anyone before."

She stood up from the bed looking at him as he sat up on the edge. She, grinned a sly grin and turned her back to him, pulling the zipper on her dress down. Jax stifled a moan excited about the display before him. He hadn't planned on anything tonight, he had prepared for the worst, seeing her strip out of her dress excited him. He stood to walk to her, but Tara stopped him before he could put his lips on her neck.

"Go. Lay down on the bed." She commanded gently but in a stern voice. Letting it be known she was in charge.

"Yes ma'am" he grinned back at her and slinked back over to the bed, laying casually out on it.

"Strip." One-word commands, he didn't know why but the disinterest it seemed to signify got him going, eager to make her want to play with him. He loved the way she could so easily make him do whatever with only a word, sometimes only a look. It was not just a want; it was a desperate need to please her. He shuffled out of his clothes, rings clanking on the bedside table before he laid back out on the bed. 

"Good boy." She praised as she walked over to him.   
"Now tell your Queen where you keep your toys."

He swallowed thickly; Taraknew where everything was. The only thing she could be talking about was his dildo and vibrator, he kept them out away where no one would just find them.

"Cl-" He cleared his throat choking on the word. "Closet. Top shelf. Behind that stupid giant teddy bear we got at the fair." He squeaked out the words uncharacteristically timid.

"Do you have a harness?" She asked him condescendingly as she approached the closet door.

"Yes." He whispered.

"Great, you ever use it?"

"I don't use it, I stole it from Red Woody, who would I use it with?" He joked; his voice was little surer now.

"Got it!" She called from the closet. She knocked the stuff in the closet around find the box of hidden toys. Jax felt his face flush again as she opened it and dig around in it. "My-My you're a dirty _dirty_ boy, aren't you?" Taras voice was devious as she waved the plug around, and then dumping the box on the bed by his feet. He was mortified, he just hoped she didn't change her mind about being okay with this. He nodded trying to form words, but he couldn't.

"You've got quite the collection here. Hmmm, where do we start? Plugs, vibrators, dildos, _ooooo_ fun lubes too!" She said excitedly picking up some of the bottles. "Awe babe, don't be embarrassed." She pouted sarcastically at him. "I'm going to bring your fantasy to life. Now, I'm going to let you pick what you want, but no more of this shy stuff."

He cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes,Tara."

"Good job. Now which cock do you want inside of you?"

The bluntness of the question caught him off guard, but he chose the dildo that he used most often on himself. It was regular sized, and purple, not realistic at all, just a regular run of the mill dildo. In truth it was about the same size as himself and if his memory served him well, it was similar to Opie as well, that's why he had picked it. It was familiar in a way, and so that's where he had started.

She stood back away from him, laying the dick and harness on the bed. "Look at me."

He turned his head to look at her. Tara was beautiful, amazing. She stood 5'4 barefoot, she was slim but not overly thin, curvy, her newly cut auburn hair framed her face, her skin was pale but not ghostly, her big eyes and pouty red lips defined her face. The green lacy ensemble she wore accentuated all the right parts of her body.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you." She was commanding but sultry, in a way only she could be.

Jax choked literally, trying to get words out seemed impossible with his brain running on limited blood flow. He hated making admissions, but he loved the fire in her eyes, the way she could melt and mold him to her will. She knew how to push his boundaries, make him just uncomfortable enough to turn him on. No one else was capable of this power of him, he couldn't be this vulnerable with anyone else. He was the crowned prince of Samcro, he needed to be top dog all the time. Not with Tara, and to prove it, he was about to take her dick up his ass. 

"I uh." He pushed himself up on his elbows looking at her. "I want you to fuck me. Please."

"Tell me how."

He could feel every inch of him turning red, but his cock gave him away that he was into this. Tara kept prodding for answers from him. Watching his discomfort as he squirmed around answering her questions.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she put the harness holding the dick on, pulling the straps to tighten around her legs and hips. His eyes went wide, looking at her, taking in the view and processing what was to happen. He had never wanted to be with a man, nothing about that excited him. Looking at her with the stiff cock protruding from her rounded hips, made the heat within him rise. He wondered if this was why Tig was so into Venus, if so, he wouldn't tease him ever again. Not without guilt anyway. She tossed the bottle of lube to him and then crawled up his body on the bed. Shifting to straddle his hips, she met his gaze and held it. "Lube me up."

His full cock twitched at the words throbbing as he gripped her cock in his hand slicking it with one hand, the way he would slick his own. His other hand sliding past her panties to graze her delicate folds, feeling the heat and moisture dampening her panties. They both gasped at the contact when he applied pressure with his thumb to her swollen clit.

For a moment, his arrogant swagger returned. "I'm not the only one looking forward to this huh?"

A sly smile adorned her lips, she pushed his hand away, holding it above his head. She lowered her body onto his, her thighs squeezing around his hips, she shoved her fingers into his mouth. He moaned over his gag reflex while she ground her body against his hardened length. Once her fingers were thickly coated, she withdrew them and shifted off him, holding his hair with her free hand, she made eye contact before speaking. "Roll over. Where do you want me? Hmmm?"

He rolled over, adjusting so his cock wasn't pressed uncomfortably into the mattress. "Inside of me." He breathed out with his face in the pillow. The view of him from behind, spread out, waiting for her, took her breath. His SOA reaper in the middle of his back glared at her, as if she were committing some crime, but the reaper wouldnt tell. His muscles flexed beneath the ink as he shifted around, she raked her nails over the image, enjoying the groan it earned her. She kneaded the flesh of his ass and pulled him open, her finger stroked the puckered skin. He mewled at the touch, tensing his body. "Shhh shh shh relax handsome boy. I'm gonna take care of you."

He tried to relax his body, she kept teasing his hole, making circles around it and applying pressure. Once she finally slipped a finger in, he was a panting mess, pushing back against her with as much force as she was fingering him with. He'd done this himself before, he didn't need all the prep, though he appreciated the thought.

"You're so tight, sure you can take my cock?" She asked teasingly.

"Oh God, Tara yes... please." he cried out almost a sob when she hit his prostate.

"Mmm that must be the sweet spot huh?" She asked rubbing it again, giving his ass a slap with her free hand. His body jerked with the touch, he started to rut into the mattress desperate for friction.

"Yes, God Please yes... please fuck me, please." He whined and crooned out the words not trying to hide his desperation. He felt like a common whore, a crow eater the way he sounded was not fitting for the future president of Samcro, but at the moment he couldn't care less. 

"You want this big cock inside of you? What are you going to do for me?"

He clambered up onto his knees underneath her hands and planted his face onto the bed. "Anything you want." She took in the sight of him, the beautiful globes of his toned ass hovering in the air, hole puckered, but slightly open from her fingers. He looked wonton and desperate, his body taking control of him.

"This is fucking beautiful, I mean honestly, I could get used to this view. Maybe you surprise me sometime?"

"Okay. Deal." He huffed out with a deep growl as she pressed her fingers back into him, aiming straight for his spot again. His body was trembling with desperation, he was on the edge, unsure of how long he would last.

She positioned herself behind him and lined herself up. "You'll tell me what you need okay? Direction."

"Yes, I'll tell you if you need it. I have FAITH THOUGH UUIUGNNNNNA GOD!!! He wailed out in pain and pleasure as she pushed the head of the large cock into him.

"You good Jax?" She asked stilling her movements waiting for his okay. He nodded and braced for the thrust. She pulled out almost all the way and pushed in a little farther slowly, continuing a slow shallow pace until he was shaking.

  
"Fuck faster... please more!" He begged raggedly. She complied, pushing in the remainder of the length, picking up the pace. He was writhing and grunting, she hit his most sensitive spot a few times unintentionally and unknowingly. "If you..." ragged breath "push your knees..." ragged breath "together some, your angle will be higher." Ragged breath. He tried to give her instruction, hoping he was getting the point across. 

"That's good?"

"Mmmhmmm, hits it" he groaned and wiggled his hips as she pulled out leaving him empty but repositioning behind him.

"Can you reach over there and hand me the vibrator?" She asked casually, despite being significantly more turned on by this encounter than she originally thought she would be.

He nodded shuffling around to reach beside himself and grab the small vibrator she had left on the bed. "Sure, I can't do it for you when you're done fucking me?" He smiled up at her with his big lust filled eyes.

"Not this time babe, I wanna cum with this cock inside of you, then you can lick me clean, how bout that?" She asked pushing herself back into him and clicking on the vibrator, holding it in place with one hand, her other hand gripping his hip, fingers digging in enough to leave bruises. The kind that would match the bruises he so often left on hers.

"Oh shit, fuck yeah. Just like that, don't stop please." He moaned out as she kept her angle just right, hitting his spot now with every thrust. He reached beneath himself gripping his leaking cock in one hand. Willing his body to match her thrusts with his hand and hips, his movements staggered as the heat in his gut reached a boil.

He thumbed over the head and spread his precum over it, slicking down his shaft. His breathing became erratic as he pushed back against her, his orgasm building faster than he really wanted it too.

"Babe, are you close? I'm so fucking close." She rubbed her free hand over his sweaty body, letting her nails trail back on the down stroke.

"Fuckyeahbabeshitgoddamnit" He squealed. "Can I cum?"

"You're so fucking cute asking like a good boy. Cum on my cock!" She commanded, making sure to maintain the rhythm. She felt his muscles start to tense, his body getting more rigid while also becoming incredibly lax at the same time. She cried out in bliss as her own orgasm began to take over her own body, racking her all over, her body shook, her hips rolling involuntarily as she came hard against him. He could feel her tensing against him as her movements became jerky not unlike his own when he fucked her from behind.

The sweet musk of her orgasm scented the air around him as it coated her panties and dampened her thighs. He pushed against her, grinding himself down onto her length, her body laying over his own, as she caught her breath against him, smirking at the defeated reaper on his back. For a split second, she could have swore it winked, but her brain was low on oxygen. The feeling of her, exhaustedly spent against him, pushed him over, his orgasm raced through him, hot seed spilled over his hand as he came hard. Shaking and cursing as his body stiffened, his limbs gave out and then went limp. She gently moved herself back, letting him move himself off the cock impaling him.

Falling to his side, he pulled her down against him and nestled her into place alongside him.

Their breathing slowed, he slipped his hand down, loosening the straps and helping her shimmy out of the harness. He kissed alongside her neck, whispering _thank yous_.  
Pulling himself up onto his knees again he placed himself between her legs, kissing her hips gently, as his hands trailed over her. Her nipples hardened into tight peaks, while his fingers played over them gently. She moaned quietly arching into him, he slipped her wet panties down. Her heavy breaths were all the encouragement he needed, wasting no more time he wrapped his arms around her hips. He plunged his tongue into her heat, making a slow circle around her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her cum pooled into his mouth along with her renewed arousal.

"Jax! Fuck, babe!" She gasped out in half surprise, half laughter. 

She reached down and gripped his hair in her fingers, tugging gently as his tongue delved deeper into her, heating her to the core. His tongue moved skillfully inside of her taking all traces of her previous orgasm with it. She moaned and ground herself against his face. He slowly moved his tongue back to her clit and circled it, moaning against her relishing the taste of her. Taking his time, loving her body with his mouth, tracing every bit of her cunt with his tongue, making he gasp and moan with every lick. Her breath quickened, she arched against him, fist tightening in his hair. Her hips rocked against him, his tongue lapping over her clit in the circles she liked, her orgasm quickly flooding his mouth once more. Again, he eagerly licked away all traces of her pleasure, he kissed his way back up her body, plopping himself back beside her.


End file.
